User blog:The Great God Of Stories And Narration/The Real
Prologue I know the difference between real and fake. Sh*t, matter of fact, we all do. People who don't know what the actual difference between them, they need to go back to school and stay in until they get the obvious difference. However, there are many beliefs out there that are very supernatural. How could people who believe in that not think the crap is fictional? Crazy motherf*ckers... People need to know the difference... Everyone... Even the most stupid a**es... Sometimes....I get VERY afraid of what's real....alot of times I even deny whats fake, because it IS obvious. But.... That one time.... Chapter 1: On the Road "Ah, damn! Another accident!" Joeva shouted, with just her mind on the road. See, we were all going to visit our family in Ontario, Canada. They had just moved there about a month ago, so why not see them and check on them? "Babe, don't cuss in front of the kids. They are going to get influenced by what you say." I, Andler, stated with vigilance. "The kids are sleep.....are they?" As I look back to see if they are sleep, I see them smiling at me and giggling. I turn back around in calmness. "Mommy, we heard everything you said!" Sandler shouted. "Yeah Mommy! You said, "Ah, damn! Another Accident!" Celisia said, mimicking her own mothers words complaints. We all gasp because of what Celisia said... "Honey, if you would?" Joeva asked. "No, Joeva. I am not going to hit my child. What would I become if I did that? A father with delinquency and wrong doing!" I stated that as clear as possible for her to understand, but somehow, I feel like that wasn't enough for the beautiful she-devil I married. "Where I come from, if you spare the rod, you spoil the child!" Joeva said, going back to the loyalty of her family and neighborhood. "Whatever, anyway, at least this way is clear now...stupid f*cking accident..." I pretended I didn't here that at all. Anyway, we had about an hour to get to the house. I decided to play some tunes and play with the kids while Joeva just choose to drive. "Daddy! Daddy!" Sandler shouted. "Yes?" "Did you ever hear about the Canadian Cold?" I was confused by what he said at the time... "Did I hear Canada was cold? Yes, I have." "No, I said Canadian Cold! Did you hear about it?" "And what might that be?" I wondered. "It is a monster that is in Canada, Daddy! Legend has it that when you kill any of mother nature's beauties, you will turn into one of them, but it happens very slowly throughout the day! Isn't it awesome?" "Son, please, enough with the hoaxes." I told him. "I think you have a mental issue." Celisia claimed. "No! Daddy, believe me! It's real! Really real! I am telling the very truth!" Sandler shouted, being persistent with his belief. "Joeva, stop feeding him that medicine! You clearly see what it is doing to him! He never spoke about this type of crap before! Ever since he took those pills, he started going on about supernatural demons, and wendigos, and aswangs, and all that mythological stuff!" I clearly stated. Joeva just ignored me and all in the background. Just focused on the road... "Daddy...please!" Sandler implored. I just decided to ignore and turn on some tunes to clear my mind, and forget all of what my son said. "Sit back, relax, and don't say a word until we get there." I commanded. They both sat back in vexation, especially Sandler. Category:Blog posts